


Mickey? Soulmate AU

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 2 milkoviches, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut, bold!Mickey, name on wrist AU, soulamte au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Every person has a soulmate. The minute you turn 18, your soulmates last name appears on your wrist. Some people are overly invested into finding their soulmate, others are the "deniers", they don't want to have anything to do with the whole concept.Ian couldn't wait to find out who his soulmate was, he wanted the rest of his life with the perfect person to start right now! But when another name than expected appeared on his arm, he suddenly questions the whole concept.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 5
Kudos: 251
Collections: Shameless ▶ Ian Gallagher / Mickey Milkovich





	Mickey? Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually not a fan of soulmate AU's, because I read some bad ones. But I put a twist to it in contrast to the others I read.

The key part to many things in life is belief.  
Believing in yourself, in others, in religions, in the German train-traffic systems, because without prayers and believing you ain't getting far with that shit.  
Then there were things that were there, obviously there, right in front of you and people still refused to believe that it's real. Like when straight people say they "don't believe in gays" what just doesn't make sense... at all.  
Two men are kissing in front of you and you don't "believe" into their lifestyle? But if the little display says the train arrives in five minutes and three minutes later it's supposed to arrive in ten minutes, you still believe, that it's coming at all?

Another thing that obviously existed but some people still refused to believe in, were Soulmates.  
Two people that are just meant to be together and that, no matter what separates them, will always find back to each other.  
"Bulshit" was a quick reply by far too many people "Ain't letting no universe-shitshow control me"

Other people were maybe a bit too invested into the whole thing.  
They just wanted to find their significant other, didn't care about anything else.  
One of those people was Ian Gallagher.

It was almost Ian's eighteens birthday. A big day.  
The day you turn eighteen, a name appears on your wrist, like a tattoo, a last name, your soulmates last name.  
Ian has been waiting for years just for the moment, he would finally get a clue to his future, gorgeous life with his one and only.

"I don't get why you're so damn excited about this Ian", Fiona sighed, "Your soulmate isn't necessarily good for you. Look at Frank and Monica, they're soulmates, and that worked out fantastically", she said sarcastically motioning around the chaotic living room.  
Fiona was one of those "deniers", she wasn't actually denying that soulmates existed, just them being good for you or you actually having to be with just them to be truly happy.

"When we were kids, you always used to tell us about the soulmates as bedtime stories. You thought they were perfect."  
"I was young", Fiona said, "And stupid. Now, I'm telling you, it's bulshit.", not long after that she went to bed.  
Ian couldn't exactly blame her for being so cynical, after all her mark said "Lishman" and god, that was a mess and the guy long gone anyways.

Ian sighed and looked at the clock. He was born at 2.38 p.m., now it was almost ten the day before, another sixteen and a half hours. He wondered, if he could just sleep for sixteen hours straight, but he promised Mandy, his best friend, to have a little gathering and wait for it together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six hours before the reveal, the Gallagher family had some birthday cake, made by Debbie.  
Ian already talked to Lip on the phone, he was currently not in Chicago and couldn't make it to his birthday.  
Ian didn't know, that Lip purposely avoided the whole name-reveal thing. That could get awkward.

Two hours before the reveal Mandy showed up.  
They sat outside in the backyard, smoking.

"So, who do you think it's gonna be?", Mandy asked.  
"God, I have no fucking clue. What if I didn't even meet them yet? How am I supposed to find someone just by their last name? Knock on every fucking door in Chicago?"

"You think it's gonna be a boy or a girl?"  
Ian faced her with a confused look on his face.  
"Just sayin' a friend of mine, thought she was straight all her life, turns out, her soulmate is a girl. Maybe sometimes people just don't realize their sexuality until they met their soulmate."  
Ian scoffed, "I think I would have noticed, if I was into boys, Mands", he stated, Mandy just shrugged and took a drag from her cigarette.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, at 2.38 pm Mandy, Debbie, Carl and Ian were staring at his arm, while Fiona watched them with a goofy grin on her face.

"There, there, I see it", Debbie shouts.  
"Shut up, we can all fucking see it", Carl replies trying to read the slowly more prominent getting lines on Ian's arm.  
"Mil-Mi-Milkovich?"  
They all collectively stared at Mandy.

"Milkovich?", she asked just as confused as Ian looked, "As in... me?"

"I guess so...", Ian murmured.  
"But we're just friends, that fucking universe thing should know that."  
"Maybe we're supposed to be more than that."  
"Maybe it's broken", Carl suggested, Fiona laughed in the background.

"You don't need to take it too seriously guys, if you feel more comfortable with being just friends, be just friends. That thing is more of a nice suggestion than an order anyways", she smiled and went inside, the younger siblings followed her.  
Ian and Mandy sat quietly on a blanket in the yard.

"You know, maybe there are other Milkoviches in Chicago."  
"Milkoviches that aren't related to me? I don't think so. And the only other girls in the family are my old aunts and my half-sister, who is like... eight.", Ian grimaced.  
"Look, your birthday is in two weeks, right? If yours says Gallagher, then we'll know for sure."  
Mandy nodded. She used to have a crush on Ian ages ago, she still thought of him as fucking perfect in every relationship but would prefer his friendship right now over anything else, this mark thing playing with her feelings was fucked up.  
"Your luck, that I was a morning child"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later, Ian slept at Mandy's place.  
She was born very early in the morning, actually in the middle of the night, so they stayed up all night, waiting for the name to appear on her pale skin.  
"God, time seems to go even slower than on your birthday", she complained.

Ian knew, what she meant. Both of them were fucking tense for weeks.  
"You know, I thought about what Fiona said, just because the marks on our arms say our names doesn't fucking mean anything, does it? We don't have to be a couple."  
"You've been talking about nothing else than finding your soulmate for years, Ian. You believe in true love made by destiny more than I do, don't give that up. If we're meant to be, then we're meant to be."  
Ian nodded.

"My brother is one of the deniers, you know?", Mandy whispered in a sad tone.  
"Our mother was supposedly our father's soulmate. That's why Mickey doesn't believe in them. He never even showed me his mark. And he is so lonely, Ian. It's so sad... he is always alone, he doesn't even have friends except me. I wish he could be with his soulmate... she would make him happy.", Mandy looked into Ian's eyes, "I don't want you to end up like Mickey, okay?"

Ian nodded and suddenly the alarm on Mandy's phone went off and both stared at her arm.  
The letters got slowly more and more visible, like a camera focusing on the right object instead of the background.

"Gallagher", she read out loud, sounding almost disappointed.  
Ian nodded.  
"So... we're a couple now?", Ian asked, Mandy sighed and nodded.  
"If the universe says so... I guess."  
"Should we... kiss?", Ian never kissed anyone before, never fucked anyone before, but Mandy did.  
Ian always thought he'd safe his kiss for his soulmate, but if his soulmate was Mandy... he should kiss her.

Mandy leaned in and their lips met in the middle. It was a nice, soft kiss – nothing special. There was no firework going off, no weird feelings in his brain or stomach. It was just skin meeting skin in a sentimental way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At first Ian was afraid, being with Mandy would change everything, but it didn't. It was still as if they were just best friends. Sometimes Ian could even forget about the mark.  
One day, he walked over to the Milkovich house, on the stairs in front of the house sat a boy, blocking his way to the door.  
The boy looked up at him and blew cigarette smoke in his direction.

"What do you want?"  
Ian swallowed, a weird thought came into his head while looking at the boy in front of him; his black hair slicked back, big, baby-blue eyes in a pale face.  
He is attractive, Ian thought.  
"Uhm, Mandy asked me to come over.", Ian answered.  
"She isn't home. Should be back in a few though."

Ian nodded, but he couldn't stop looking at the man.  
"Anything else?", he asked slightly annoyed that the teenager wouldn't go.  
"You-You're Mickey, right? Mandy's brother."  
"Yeah, why do you care?"  
"Mandy said, you're a denier."  
"A denier? You mean, I'm able to think on my own and I'm not letting some universe shit control my life? Yeah, I am."  
Ian looked around and walked closer.  
"Can I bum a smoke?"

Mickey looked up at him confused but gave him a cigarette and lit it for him.  
"You think that those marks can be wrong?", Ian asked while blowing smoke in the air.  
"I think, that shit doesn't fucking mean anything. It's just a random last name. It's driving people mad, makes them stop thinking. They just follow some letters on their arms instead of looking for something real and good", Mickey answered, gesturing around.  
Ian sighed and looked at his arm, where the mark sat under his jacket.  
"You're Mandy's, aren't you?"  
"Seems so.", Ian sighed, "But we're just friends. Something went wrong there."  
Mickey scoffed, "Do you know how many people have the name 'Milkovich'? Who says, this person even lives in Chicago? Try to find a Milkovich in eastern Europe. It's all bulshit."  
"So... you don't believe in love?", Ian asked.

"What's got love even to do with that? Think about it, all those soulmate couples – are they together because they actually love each other, or because a name on their arms tells them to?"  
Ian took a deep breath.  
"I think you're right"  
"Oh do you?", Mickey huffed, "Or do you just think you found the wrong Milkovich? You have something called 'free will', get your fucking red head outta your ass and use it.", he got up suddenly and left, when Ian looked after him in confusion, he saw, that he walked towards Mandy, greeting her while passing and then disappeared behind a corner. Mandy reached Ian in the meantime.

"You've met my brother then", she said, "Sorry, for being late. Met an old friend."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian couldn't get Mickeys words out of his head anymore... nor Mickey himself.  
His strong arms, the way he looked so fucking sexy when he blew out the smoke of his cigarette, his hair that Ian urged to touch and those big eyes that Ian wanted to stare into.  
Ian sat up in his bed.  
Something was wrong with him... he shouldn't think about Mickey this way, he was with Mandy.

There was no doubt that Mandy was his soulmate: They were best friends, they grew up together, Mandy's mark said Gallagher, Ian's mark said Milkovich. Ian's brothers were eleven and four years old, except Lip maybe, but he always said his mark said "Jackson" as in Karen Jackson, even though he never showed it.

But what if he actually decided to deny his soulmate as well? Leave Mandy alone?  
He couldn't take this away from Mandy, she always wanted to be with her soulmate – just like Ian. Him denying the soulmate thing was one thing – but denying it for another person? That seemed just selfish.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was summer break, so Ian had a lot of time to spend with Mandy, one evening they had another sleepover.  
Her dad and her brothers were out, so they were all by themselves.  
Ian couldn't get his mind of that, they would be alone for the whole weekend, he would spend the night at her house.  
His brother fucked around a lot in his teenage years, while Ian had the "romantic idea" of only ever sleeping with his soulmate, just like he saved his first kiss. However, spending the night at a girl's house when her family wasn't over was usually what Lip said, when he dumped a bunch of condoms and energy drinks in his backpack.

Did Mandy want to have sex with Ian today? Did she expect it from him?  
He didn't even feel sexually attracted to her, he didn't even enjoy kissing her all too much – it was always somehow weird... wrong.

When Ian arrived at Mandy's house everything seemed normal. They talked over random stuff, ate pizza and watched a movie.  
During the movie, he felt Mandy throwing side glances at him. He felt uncomfortable, he knew Mandy watched him, waited for him to do something. But what was he supposed to do? Have sex with her? Did he really want that? Did she even want that? Or did they both just feel like they had to, because they were soulmates.

Ian gnawed at his bottom lip, trying to make up his mind about id he should do it, if Mandy initiates it.  
Suddenly Mandy sat on his lap, straddling him, Ian his arms around her thin body.  
She looks him briefly in they eye and kisses him.  
She started it, if she started it, it meant that she wanted it right? How could Ian say no, now? Did he even want to say no? Would Mandy be hurt, if she said no? He didn't want Mandy to be hurt.  
So, he went with it.

Mandy eventually dragged him off to her room, closing the door. She straddled him on the bed and started taking her and Ian's clothing off.  
Ian pretty much just watched her, he actually managed to get hard – he was a sex-deprived teenager for one and two, had hundreds of images from porn magazines in his head, that helped – and Mandy sat on him and fucked herself on Ian's dick. That wasn't so bad, it felt kind of good, it was sex after all. He couldn't say if Mandy actually enjoyed it or just acted like it. He just hoped, that this was okay for her. The thought of having sex with Mandy like this made him uncomfortable.  
This was supposed to be the magical universal love of the soulmate-bond? It kind of sucked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mandy slept curled up in Ian's arms. Cuddling her while they were sleeping wasn't new. They already did hat before the soulmate-thing.  
Ian couldn't sleep. He lay awake for hours already, hating on the mark of his arms and the whole goddamn universe!

_"It's just a random last name. It's driving people mad, makes them stop thinking. They just follow some letters on their arms instead of looking for something real and good"_, Mickey's voice echoed in his head.

Maybe he was right, he and Fiona.  
Ian sighed and got up, careful not to wake Mandy.  
He walked through the dark house just in his boxer briefs and got something to drink from the kitchen.

Suddenly he heard the noise of the front door opening and closing.  
He saw the outline of a person walking through the living room to the kitchen were only a small lamp lightened up the room.  
It was Mickey, he stood in front of him in a tank top, showing off his biceps.

"Uhm, hi", Ian greeted him, great, now Mandy's brother pretty much caught him half naked in their kitchen, Mickey looked him up and down, taking in the half naked guy in front of him and rolled his eyes. He knew what Ian and Mandy had done. Great. "I thought none of you would be back until tomorrow."  
"It technically is tomorrow. But I wasn't out with my brothers and my dad."  
"Oh, yeah? What did you do?", Ian asked.  
"What do you care?"  
Ian shrugged, "Just asking."

"Well, I certainly don't have to ask you what you've been doing, huh?"  
Ian sighed and looked at the glass in his hands.  
"That bad?", Mickey chuckled.  
Ian rolled his eyes, "You know... there is no doubt, that Mandy is my soulmate. Hers is my last name, and I only have two way too young brothers and an older brother, who already has his mark, and it certainly isn't Milkovich, he would've told me.", Ian exhaled deeply, "But this can't be right. I think you're right, you know? It's just a name and drove me mad and stopped me from making rational choices. This whole thing is just stupid."

"This might be the first smart thing I've ever heard from you.", Mickey half-smiled.  
"Oh, yeah, because we already talked so fucking often with each other, huh?"  
Mickey walked closer to Ian, so he could see his attractive face better.  
"Most people don't make it to say anything that doesn't fucking annoy me on spot even once in her life", he said in a low voice.  
"You said, we all just follow some letters on our arms instead of looking for something real and good.", Ian quoted him.  
"Not we all, I don't", Mickey corrected, he stood so close to him he had to lift his head a bit to look him in the eyes.  
"I think, I don't want to do that anymore either.", Ian almost whispered.  
"Then don't", there was something challenging in his voice, something asking him into action.

Out of an impulse Ian put his hands on the back of Mickey's head and pressed their lips together in an unexpectedly hungry kiss. Ian felt the softness of his hair, the roughness of his hands holding his side tightly and running through his hair, his pouty lips moving against his, biting his bottom lip in a playful manner.  
This was how a fucking kiss had to be, this felt really fucking good.

During the heated kiss, they stumbled through the kitchen, Ian eventually lifted Mickey up on the kitchen counter, getting a surprised noise from the other man.  
Ian wasn't exactly sure about what he was doing here with Mickey and how this was going to end, but he really couldn't care less at the moment.  
Right now, it was just them alone in the world, just in this moment.

Ian still had a tight grip on Mickeys sides from when he lifted him up, but now let his fingers travel down to his jeans, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning them clumsily.  
Mickey didn't mind Ian needing a bit longer with his belt, he enjoyed letting his hands travel over Ian's already half naked body, his freckle covered shoulders, tight muscles seemingly everywhere in his upper body, he just hoped that the last piece of clothing the ginger had on hid something just as impressive as the rest of his body.

Ian swiftly pulled Mickeys Jeans and briefs down his legs, so Mickey sat with his bare ass on the cool kitchen counter, they had to break the kiss for a second so Ian could take off Mickey's shirt, the other man just used his legs to try and push Ian's boxers down his legs as well, while running his fingers over and over through his red hair.

Mickey eventually hopped off the counter used his hands to push off Ian's boxers, revealing his rock-hard cock. Mickey licked his lips lustfully. Thank god, he was really just as impressive as the rest of his body.  
Mickey turned around, pressing his ass into the redhead, Ian put one arm over Mickeys chest, pulling his whole body closer, sucking a hickey onto his pale neck, Mickey moved his arm back, clasping Ian's neck, moaning lowly, while Ian moved his hips slightly, rubbing his dick on Mickeys ass.

He didn't have a condom in the kitchen, they were in Mandy's or maybe Mickey's room, but he really didn't feel like getting one now.  
"Got a condom in back pocket of my jeans", Mickey whispered. Thank god, Ian thought, moving away for just one second, reaching for Mickeys pants, getting the condom out, applying it quickly.  
"You ain't got any lube here by chance?"  
"No", Ian whispered letting his hands wander down Mickeys back, who by now was bend over the countertop.

"Shit, fuck it, use your spit. Coat your fingers with it and put them up my ass.", Mickey instructed him. He was glad that Mickey didn't assume, Ian knew how any of this worked, he never even thought about fucking a guy, and here they were suddenly: Ian putting a spit slicked finger up his soulmates brother's ass.  
Mickey groaned in pleasure, Ian pushed his finger in and out of his hole a few times.  
"Okay, now another one", Ian did as told and worked two fingers in and out of Mickey, guessing that he did that, so Mickey could fit his dick easier into him, he scissored his fingers a bit, opening him up, earning another groan from the man.  
Ian shushed him and looked over to Mandy's door.  
he looked back to Mickey.  
"Fuck", he breathed, the man's ass was the dictionary entry for a perfect bubble butt, Ian was sure, and the way Mickey would grip on the counter was insanely hot, "You want a third finger?"  
"No, it's okay, just gimme that dick", he chuckled at himself when he said it.

Ian pulled his fingers out and spit in his hand to coat his dick in it. He heard Mickeys heavy breathing, waiting for Ian to finally pleasure him the way he wanted it.  
Ian gripped Mickeys shoulder tightly with one hand, holding him in place, while pushing his dick slowly into him with his other hand.  
He pushed all the way in until his hips collided with Mickeys ass cheeks, earning a long, muffled moan from the older man, who tried to silence himself, by pressing his face into his arm.  
"Fuck", Ian groaned, yes this was so much better than a few hours ago with Mandy, but Ian couldn't think about her or the sex right now, Mickey was the only thing on his mind.

Ian thrusted in and out of him, not sure how fast he was allowed to go.  
"Faster", Mickey groaned, "Fuck me harder."  
Ian grinned and fucked into him harder and faster, listening to the man's groans and muffled moans, ensuring himself that he sounded pleasured and wasn't hurting.  
Ian held Mickeys hip in a tight grip to keep him steady while pounding his ass, his other hand automatically run-down Mickeys arm and interlocked their fingers.  
Mickey pressed his mouth against Ian's bicep, switching between peppering kisses on it and muffling moans.  
Mickey sneaked his free hand from the edge of the counter to his dick, jerking himself off while feeling the redhead's hard dick fucking deep into him.  
This was just exactly how he liked it. Bottoming, bend over a random piece of furniture, being fucked hard while still having all the control and telling the other one what to do.

Ian leaned forwards, so he could press a soft kiss on Mickeys shoulder and his back.  
Mickey leaned up against him, leaning into the soft feeling, that way Ian could reach his neck, sucking another dark mark on it. Mickey maybe didn't want to have anything to do with some universal marks, but Ian marking his up personally, that felt fucking fantastic.  
"Shit, 'm close", he whispered.  
"Me too", Ian softly said, pressing their intertwined fingers together even harder, feeling the pressure building up in his body.  
Mickey half turned his head, silencing his moon by pressing his face into Ian's bicep, while cumming hard against the counter, Ian following suit, cumming deep inside the other man, gently biting down on Mickey's shoulder to not be too loud.

They stood in the kitchen for a moment, not moving, just panting and leaning into each other.  
"Fuck, that was amazing", Mickey took a deep breath, while Ian finally pulled out of him, throwing the condom in the trash after tying it.  
Mickey took a paper towel and cleaned up his own mess on the counter.

Ian put his boxers back on, Mickey noticed how quiet the chatty redhead was all of a sudden.  
"You okay?"  
Ian nodded, "Yeah... more than okay", he started grinning, "I never felt so fucking good in my life before.", he ran a hand through his red hair and his grin died down.  
"What is it?", Mickey asked while picking up his clothes, he walked over to Ian, who leaned against the kitchen table.  
"What about Mandy?"  
"What about her?", Mickey asked, Ian wondered, how Mickey could be so cold towards his own sister, "What? You wanted to fuck me more than her, and? Is it still this whole soulmate thing?"  
"Soulmate or not, I just cheated on her... with her brother."  
"Didn't seem to bother you while you did it", Mickey shrugged, took a step forward and kissed Ian again, it wasn't a sexual kiss like before, it was short and gentle and sweet and so goddamn addicting! "Good night", Mickey whispered against his lips, then turned around and disappeared in his own room.

Ian walked back into Mandy's room, shutting the door, laying back next to her.  
He felt guilty but at the same time he didn't regret it.  
With Mickey everything felt just so... fucking right. The kisses, the touches, the sex – oh fuck, the sex!  
Being with Mandy was just... exhausting and forced.  
He fell asleep wondering, what Name he would find on Mickeys wrist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian woke up alone in the morning.  
He sleepily made his way into the kitchen, suddenly having the events of the last night before his eyes. There, where he made Mickey cum last night, now stood Mandy in shorts and a tank top, leaning against the counter.  
Mickey sat on the kitchen table.

"Hey, you're up", Mandy said and kissed him on his cheek, "I'll get some eggs from the store for breakfast, be right back."  
Mandy left the house and Ian was suddenly alone with Mickey in the kitchen.

Mickey sipped his coffee while eyeing the redhead.  
Ian made himself some coffee as well and sat down across from Mickey.  
"So, you're gay then?", Ian asked, not knowing what he should say.  
"I like what I like", Mickey shrugged, "It ain't a problem as long as my dad doesn't find out."  
Ian starred at the coffee mug in his hands.

"And I thought, maybe you're a denier, because... your soulmate's a guy and you didn't want to accept that."  
"I used to be afraid of that, yeah", Mickey sighed, "But, come on, you can't tell me, that it's somehow good that people build relationships just on some letters. It's bulshit and stupid! And I may not be the smartest guy in the South Side but even I figured that out. It's just sick."  
Ian sighed.  
"I mean, look at you. You date a girl because of that crap on your arm and then fuck her brother in the kitchen.", Mickey took a sip from his coffee, "Speaking off, Mandy needs fifteen to twenty minutes, how about a quickie?"  
"What? No!"  
Mickey just shrugged, "You could at least blow me for walking in here without a shirt on."

Ian got up and disappeared in Mandy's room, coming out a second later with his shirt and pants back on. He could see Mickeys disappointment in his face.  
"Listen to me Mickey, Mandy can never know about this! And it can't ever happen again! Do you understand that?"  
Mickey just shrugged yet again, "Whatever man, liking what I like ain't make me a bitch, I'm not gonna run after you like one. Keep lying to yourself, marry Mandy, be unhappy all your life, have children with her and preach them how amazing those soulmate things are. I really couldn't care less.", he said calmly, "I don't want to bang people who are still stuck in that bulshit fantasy anyways. Thought you were over it."

Ian looked at his fingers, he liked Mickey, they only exchanged a few sentences so far, but he liked him. And the things he said made sense. And the sex was amazing.  
"I just... denying is selfish.", Ian stated, "Deciding against the soulmate stuff is one thing, but at the same time deciding for Mandy, that she can't have her soulmate, that's just fucked up. Don't you ever think about your soulmate?"

Mickey raised his eyebrows at him.  
"No", he stated, "Anyways, I gave him the chance of a life full of free choices. The chance to build up a real relationship with a real person he can really love."  
"That's what you want?", Ian asked, he wouldn't have thought about Mickey as a big romantic.  
Mickey chuckled and shook his head, "I simply don't like having some fucking 'unknown force' having control over me. And I want to bang as many people as I goddamn please, without some bitch telling me, to keep it in my pants, because we're fucking soulmates. Ain't my fucking brother."

Ian smiled at the grumpy, small man in front of him.  
"Anyways", he got up and walked towards Ian, stopping directly in front of him, running his fingers through the gingers hair, gently pulling it, "I'll go to my room and jack off, thinking about a redhead, that thinks for himself and doesn't live in a fucked up fantasy, giving me the best fuck of my life."  
Mickey licked his lips lustfully, they heard the front door open at that moment, "Oops, time's up for you", he whispered and went into his room.

Mandy walked into the kitchen with a bag in her arms.  
"Where is Mickey going? Isn't he hungry?"  
Ian could only shrug, he coughed slightly, that stupid man had turned him on just with this fucking tongue running over his lips, and his hand gripping Ian's hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later, Ian found himself knocking on the door of the Milkovich house, knowing Mandy wouldn't be there.  
Mickey opened, a cigarette between his lips.  
"Mandy isn't home."  
"I know", Ian panted, he ran all the way here.  
The last weeks were unbearable, not only was it just fucking awkward between him and Mandy, he fucking missed Mickey, he was addicted to his kisses and his touch, and he couldn't talk to his best friend about it, because she was his girlfriend now... the girlfriend he cheated on.  
Ian bathed in a mix of self-pity, guilt and horniness. He just wanted to see Mickey.

"Missed me?", he grinned and quickly let the redhead inside the house, as soon as the door was closed, he pushed Ian against it and kissed him roughly.  
Ian pulled Mickey closer, hands around his waist, the older boy seemed to be fucking obsessed with his hair by now, running his fingers though it yet again, the other hand on the back of his neck.  
Lips searched hungrily for each other, tongues and teeth clashed against each other – neither of them cared.  
"I missed kissing you, fuck", Ian panted when they pulled back shortly to regain their breath, "I wanna fuck you while I kiss you, Mickey", he whispered in his ear, making Mickey moan slightly. No one was in the house, no one could interrupt them.  
"What about Mandy?", Mickey asked while Ian shoved his hands into Mickeys sweatpants, groping his ass cheeks, making him groan.  
"I want you, not Mandy.", he whispered, looked pleadingly into his eyes, it made Mickey weak. He pulled Ian into his room, closing the door behind them.

Mickey pushed Ian down on the bed, straddling his hips, kissing him again.  
Mickey sat up, disconnecting their lips, and pulled his shirt off, throwing it in some corner, Ian let his hands wander over the Milkovich's body. Ian liked, that, even though his arms were well-toned, and his skin stretched around the tight muscles, his body was rather slim and soft.  
Mickey grinded down on him, grinning when he felt the already prominent bulge in the ginger's jeans.  
"You really did miss me, huh?"

Ian could only sit up, ripping his own shirt from him, he turned them around, so that Mickey lay underneath him, legs wrapped around his hips. He kissed down his neck and his chest, traveling south, Mickey smiled at the feeling of Ian's lips everywhere on his body, until he reached the hem of his sweatpants, pulling them off, he didn't wear anything underneath, so now it was Ian's turn to grin dirtily at him.

The redhead pressed a kiss on Mickey's thigh.  
His erection was right in front of Ian and he thought grinning about Mickey's words from the kitchen "You could at least blow me for walking in here without a shirt on"  
The ginger groped the older man's thighs, pulled him closer and clasped his hand around his hard cock, jerking him off slowly, earning a hum from the Milkovich.  
Ian smiled and gently pressed a kiss on the tip of his dick, Mickey opened his eyes in surprise.  
Ian licked Mickeys dick from the base to the tip and gently sucked on it.

Mickey looked down to him, mouth opened wide, panting, he watched Ian sucking a bit harder on the tip and then bobbing his head. Every time he bopped down, he could take him in a little bit more, Mickey moaned loudly while pulling his red hair. Ian tried to take him in all the way, like he saw in porn, but he couldn't instead he gaged a bit. So, he went back to sucking him off.  
Mickey didn't care if he deepthroated him or not, the feeling of having his dick in Ian's mouth was phenomenal! He only received a few Blowjobs so far in his life and it was always amazing, but for some reason, was everything Ian did to him a thousand times better than everything he ever felt before. Even though, he was very inexperienced in sucking dick, and it showed. But Mickey didn't care, he just wanted more of it, more of Ian.

Ian pulled back from Mickey for just a moment – earning an unhappy noise from Mickey though, because, how dared he to stop? – and put his middle finger into his mouth, coating it with spit.  
He rubbed his finger over Mickeys hole, who watched him, and pushed slightly into him, while simultaneously starting to suck him off again.  
Mickey moaned even louder than before.  
"Fuck", he panted.

Usually, Mickey preferred to stay quiet during sex. Of course, he would moan and groan, but not too much, not too loud, but he muffled them usually. That was also because most of the sex he had happened in alleyways, restrooms of bars or corners in gay clubs.  
But now with the redhead, he wasn't even able to keep it down, when they fucked in the kitchen a few weeks ago, he had to bite the inside of mouth to not start screaming and moaning like a goddamn porn actor.  
Now, no one was in the house and wouldn't be for another few hours, and Ian made him feel really fucking good, so he could also be as loud as he wanted to.

Ian thrusted two fingers in and out of Mickey, listening to his small moans and cries of pleasure, while he sucked on of his balls into his mouth.  
Ian finally pushed a third finger into him, earning another, louder groan from Mickey, which made the redhead painfully aware of his hard cock in his tight jeans.

Ian slowly made his way back up to Mickeys lips, kissing him impatiently while still working his finger in and out of him.  
Mickey wrapped his arms around his shoulder and his neck, pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss.  
"Take your fucking pants off and finally get on me", Mickey whispered against his lips, grinning widely.  
Ian pulled his finders out of the raven-haired man and clumsily opened his jeans, pushing them and his briefs off his legs, while Mickey got a condom and a bottle of lube, that he hid in the little shelf the small bed was pushed up against.  
In record time, Ian applied the condom and coated his length in lube, he repositioned his cock in front of Mickeys hole, the other boy panted in anticipation.

He pulled Ian down to him, kissing him again while Ian pushed in, Mickey moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his legs tightly around Ian's waist, exploring his perfect body with his one hand, while running the other through his red hair, gently pulling on it.  
Ian stilled for a second inside of mickey, when his cock was all the way in, he looked him in his deep blue eyes, panting.  
Mickey looked back, both not being able to read the other one's expression, but Ian leaned in again, kissing Mickey passionately, one hand on his cheek, Mickey's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of their lips touching yet again.

Ian put everything he had into the kiss, all the missing of the last weeks, the frustration over Mandy and the universe, he wanted Mickey to feel what he felt, when they were together. He felt everything that he didn't feel with Mandy and he didn't want it to stop. He didn't want to be away from Mickey – he wanted him to know that when he kissed him.

He started to thrust into the boy underneath him while still kissing him the same way, going as fast as Mickey liked it, while still being gentle and caring. Mickey loved every second of it.  
He never wanted to stop kissing Ian ever again – just like he didn't want to think about Ian dating someone else. He had to though, eventually, because Ian did...

Ian started to jerk Mickey off in the same pace he fucked into him, while still kissing him – they both came closer to their orgasm, so their kiss was pretty much just their lips hovering each other while they panted and moaned and groaned, Mickey occasionally even moaned out Ian's name.  
Mickey came first – clinging tightly on to Ian, moaning loudly, cursing under his breath.

Ian came not long afterwards, collapsing on top of Mickey, resting his head on his shoulder. Mickey kissed his forehead gently, letting him come down from his high.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey and Ian hit it off regularly by now. Ian didn't tell Mandy yet and slowly it drove Mickey mad. Mickey loved his sister and he wanted Ian for himself, so he didn't want Ian to hurt Mandy by her finding out about their affair or him breaking up with her but at the same time, he wanted Ian to break up with Mandy, let this whole soulmate crap behind him, and be with Mickey instead.

They lay in Mickey's bed yet again, under his red blanket.  
It got colder outside, and the house was very old, both boys were naked. Ian looked over to Mickey, who absentmindedly stared at the ceiling. He admired his beauty, the pale skin, the strong arms, he even admired his neck with the dark hickey. He asked himself what Mandy thought, where Mickey's hickeys were from or what Mickey told her about them.  
He exhaled deeply and suddenly shivered from the cold in the room.

Mickey looked at him.  
"You cold?", he whispered, Ian nodded, "Come here", Mickey turned to his side, putting his arms around Ian under the blanket, pulling him closer, resting his head on Ian's shoulder.  
Mickeys body was warm and soft, it felt good being so close to him, cuddling him.

"Do you even know who your soulmate is?", Ian asked quietly.  
Mickey had noticed a few weeks before, that Mickey got a tattoo exactly where his soulmate's name was supposed to be; he got the name covered with a black and red snake. Mickey had told him, that he had to decide between a dragon and a snake and settled for the snake, because he wanted a dragon tattoo somewhere else on his body and bigger than just the small wrist tattoo.

"No", Mickey replied, "And I don't want to know."  
"But you know their name... Did you never had the urge to... find him?"  
"No, I never wanted that. I remember the name under the tattoo, but I don't know the last names of most people that I know... I never ask for their last names, don't call them by it, I don't want to find him."  
"You don't know the last names of the people you talk to?"  
"We fuck a few days every week and I don't even know yours", Mickey sighed, he saw, how Ian opened his mouth to tell him his name, but Mickey shushed him, "Don't ruin it."  
Ian swallowed.

"You could just look on Mandy's arm."  
"I don't want to know your last name. I don't care. I don't want that soulmate disaster. I want you.", he whispered.  
Ian smiled sadly, kissing the top of his head lightly.  
"I wish the whole thing would just go away", Ian muttered, "I want my best friend back."  
Mickey sighed, closing his eyes, pressing a kiss on Ian's shoulder by turning his head.

"Are you...", Mickey began but stopped himself from asking, he would overstep a line here.  
"Am I what?"  
Mickey took a deep breath, he didn't know what Ian and him actually were... a couple? A mindless affair? How many lines at once would he overstep by asking him that question?  
"What is it Mickey?"  
"Are you... ever going to break up with her?", he finally whispered.  
Ian cuddled closer into Mickeys tight embrace, the comfy heat radiating of his skin.

"I don't want to hurt her...", Ian whispered.  
Mickey needed to bite his lip hart, to not ask him "What about hurting me?"  
"I shouldn't have started dating her in the first place... or break it up way sooner. How am I supposed to do that now? Tell her, that I've been sleeping with her brother for weeks? She will never talk to me again... She is my best friend..."  
"Now what? You want to wait until she breaks up with you?", Mickey asked sceptical.  
Ian stared up at the ceiling.  
"Yes, no... I don't know. I don't want to think about it right now. I think about it all the time, Mickey, believe me. But right now, I just want to be with you."

Mickey chuckled.  
"Being fucking sappy won't rescue you out of this situation, you know?"  
Ian leaned over him, pushing him back into the mattress, kissing him gently.  
"Are you sure about that?", he whispered.  
"Very sure"  
"What about being horny?", he said kissing up his neck, "Will that rescue me out of this mess?"  
"Being horny brought you into this mess", Mickey whispered, eyes closed.  
"It can at least rescue me from this conversation though", he smiled when his lips finally found Mickeys again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Lip came over to the Gallagher House, he wasn't home in ages, he had lots of stuff to do at college and before that he was in Miami to visit his girlfriend – who was his ex by now.  
Ian was glad to have his big brother back, the talked and the Gallagher's watched a movie together after having some shitty dinner.  
Ian missed this. It was easy.

The best thing about having Lip back, was that he finally could talk about his problems.  
"You seemed a bit off the whole day", Lip said after entering their shared room, "Are you okay?"  
Ian sighed and shook his head. Lip smiled and held a joint out to him.  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
Ian grinned, took the joint from him, lit it and took a drag before passing it back to his brother.  
Lip sat next to him on the bed.

"Mandy's my soulmate"  
This surprised Lip, Ian didn't want to tell him about it before, because he couldn't wrap his own head around things.  
"Really? Mandy Milkovich?", Ian nodded, "Thought you were just friends"  
"That's the problem. I don't love her, I could never love her romantically. She's my best friend, nothing more! And now the goddamn universe wants us to be more."  
"Is that so bad? I mean, you like each other, she is pretty, it could've been worse."  
"I want my best friend back, Lip.", Ian complained, "I don't want to kiss her or have sex with her – it feels just so fucking wrong!"

Lip bit his bottom lip.  
"If it feels so wrong, maybe... it's not her after all?"  
"Who else? Mine says Milkovich", Ian noted that there would be other, better options there, like Mickey, "And hers says Gallagher. What other Gallagher is there? Carl and Liam are way too young for Mandy and yours says Karen Jackson, doesn't it?"  
Lip swallowed and coughed slightly, Ian felt bad all of a sudden. He knew, he shouldn't have mentioned Karen. She hurt him bad, fucked him, left him, made him believe she was pregnant from him just to find out that she wasn't, then she ran away. It broke Lip.

"So, what? You're gonna break up with her and be a denier?", Lip asked, "Like Fiona? Be lonely all your life?"  
"I wouldn't be lonely all my life", Ian defended himself, "I...", he sighed, "Fuck, I fell in love with somebody else... a guy."  
"A guy?", Lip asked surprised.  
"Yeah, I want him... only him. I can only think about him, about his kisses and his touch and his smell- he's just so goddamn addicting! I don't want to lose him and I'm afraid, I'm close to do so, because I don't want to break up with Mandy..."  
"Why not?"  
"I would lose my best friend, that's why not! I cheated on her, I would break up with her – if I deny the whole soulmate thing, I would deny her her soulmate – how can that be fair? Controlling someone else like that?"

Lip took a deep breath.  
"I'm serious, Lip. That's not okay, I can't deny her that just because I think the universe made a mistake. She always wanted to be with her soulmate, and if that's me, how can I take the right to rip it away from her?"  
"Is she happy with the whole thing?", Lip asked, "I mean, if you feel this way, maybe she feels it too."  
Ian shrugged, "Every time I ask her, if she's happy with the relationship, if she wants it and all that stuff... when I try to talk about our relationship and to find a way we can both come to terms that breaking up would be better for both of us... she always says, everything's fine." Ian leaned back on the bed, "I'm so fucked. I wish I would've never got the mark or never cared about it... like him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another few days later Ian went for a run early in the morning.  
He needed to clear his head. He was on the verge of loosing Mickey by now... he could feel it.  
Mickey was slipping away, unhappy with the situation, unhappy with Ian not being able to make up his mind, unhappy with the soulmate thing existing, unhappy with pretty much everything.  
He couldn't chance losing Mickey, he wanted him, only him... he loved him.  
Fuck the whole fucking universe!

He needed to decide between hurting and maybe loosing his best friend or keep hurting and definitely loosing the man he loves.  
None of this was fucking fair and Ian couldn't take it anymore.

He turned the volume of his headphones up and just concentrated on the music while running the eighth mile.

** _And there's no escape_ **  
** _Just countless mistakes_ **  
** _No one will love you_ **  
** _No one will love you the way I do_ **  
** _No one will love you, love you like I do _ **

The song made Ian stop – he didn't know it. Did someone sneak a song into his fucking running playlist?  
But he decided to listen to it.  
The singer sang the words over and over.

It made Ian thinking about Mickey... it was a break up song... even though the relationship was over, he knew, that no one will ever love the other person like he did.  
Nobody would ever make Ian feel as loved and cherished as Mickey did.  
He couldn't lose him... it just wasn't an option...

When he got home, he heard the song for the third time, he had put it on loop, and it was a really long song.  
He opened the back door, not really taking in his surroundings until he heard someone cursing in the living room. Ian took his headphones out and walked up to the couch.  
Mandy stood there, slightly messy hair, she pulled her skirt straight.  
Lip sat on the couch, Ian looked at them weirdly.  
"You...", he gasped, Lip had his shirt on the wrong side, "What the fuck?"

What just happened? Did Lip seriously fuck Mandy? Was this his way of helping?  
"I'm sorry, Ian, it's... it's not what it looks like!", Mandy panicked. But Ian couldn't help but feeling relieved.  
"Ian, listen, you aren't Mandy's soulmate!", Lip said, standing up, he looked back at Mandy and then hesitantly pulled up the sleeve of his shirt.  
"Milkovich" said the mark on his arm.  
Ian just stared.  
"I-I never told you, because she was your best friend and I thought you wouldn't...", he tried to talk himself out of it while Mandy just stood there, muttering "sorry" over and over.  
Ian didn't care – he just knew that he needed to go to Mickey – now!

Without another word he pushed past the two and ran outside the house, in the distance, he heard Mandy screaming his name.  
He ran as fast as he could to the Milkovich house, he didn't bother knocking – Mickey would still be asleep around this time and he hoped that the other Milkoviches weren't home – the front door was never locked anyways.  
Ian made his way to Mickeys room.

Mickey lay in his bed, covered by the warm, red blanket, Ian shut the door and pretty much jumped on the man.  
"What the fuck...", Mickey groaned.  
"Wake up!", Ian said, "Come on Mickey, wake up, it's important."  
"Yeah, yeah, alright... I'm up", he grumbled and slowly turned around underneath him, so he could face him, "What is so fucking important that you have to wake me up?"  
Ian leaned down to him, put his hand on his cheek and kissed him sweetly.  
"Your hands are fucking cold, stop that", Mickey muttered sleepily and swatted his hands away.

"I love you", Ian whispered, looking at him, Mickeys eyes fluttered open.  
"What?", he wasn't sure if he heard correctly.  
"I love you, I really love you, because of who you are, so fucking amazing, gentle, sweet, smart, I love everything about you!"  
Mickey was seemingly confused.  
"What's up with you, did you watch to many chick flicks at once?"

Ian leaned down again, kissing him again, more passionately this time, pressing his body close to Mickeys, running a hand through his hair, letting his fingers grace over Mickeys cheek. Mickey seemed to actually wake up at that, their lips touching and moving against each other in sync, their tongues colliding gently, Ian put everything he just said into that kiss! Mickey ran his hands down Ian's body and through his hair until they had to separate to regain their breath.

"You believe me now?", Ian panted.  
Mickey chuckled at him, "Yeah, alright I believe you...", he shook his head, "I love you too, you complete utter idiot."  
Ian smiled happily at him, stroking the man's cheek.

"I'm not Mandy's soulmate, my brother is", he muttered.  
"What?", Mickey asked again, even more confused now.  
"It's my brother, not me. Mandy's with him. I know, I know you don't want to hear anything about it, but...", he swallowed, "But we are... we are soulmates."  
Mickey bit his bottom lip, he suddenly stopped touching Ian.  
"I fell in love with you, even though I thought that it's Mandy and you said... that you love me too. I love you, soulmate or not but...", he nodded at him, Mickey just stared up at him in disbelieve, "This is something real, something good, something we found on our own, Mickey. It explains everything."

Mickey sat up, throwing the redhead off his balance, making him almost fall from the bed, but Mickey caught him.  
"Say something, please", Ian muttered.  
"So, none of this was actually real... just fucking universe playing a joke?"  
"No, no it was real!", Ian reassured him, "Everything I felt, everything you felt... we didn't go look for each other, we didn't start with this because some letters told us, we didn't fell in love because we thought we had to – I thought we shouldn't and I did anyways. It doesn't matter, what stands here", he showed his arm, the name 'Milkovich' standing there in prominent black letters, "It only matters, that you love me. And you do, don't you? You do love me, even though you don't even know my last name and don't even know if it could be me. Right?"  
Ian was still out of breath from the running, and right now he panicked at Mickeys missing response.

Mickey closed his eyes for a second, leaning his forehead against Ian's shoulder.  
"Yeah, you're right.", he whispered lowly. He loved Ian, he really loved him, even though he was dating his sister, even though he told himself not to, he fell in love with the ginger.  
Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey.  
"We can be together now", he muttered, "Like a real couple... no Mandy anymore."  
Mickey smiled into his shoulder.  
"You want me to be your boyfriend?"  
"Yeah"  
Mickey looked him in the eyes again, slowly stroking a loose strand of his red hair back.  
"Okay, then I'm your boyfriend." He smiled. Ian leaned forwards again, kissing Mickey gentlier this time.

Mickey made Ian take of his jacket and shoes and come under the blanket with him.  
They both lay on their sides, Ian was the big spoon and cuddled Mickey, who sighed contentedly.  
Ian put one arm over Mickey under the blanket and they interlocked their fingers.  
They didn't sleep, just lay there, resting, carefree, happy with just being close.  
"What is your last name?", Mickey whispered eventually.  
"It's Gallagher"  
Mickey smiled at the thought of his 18th birthday and the long name appearing on his wrist.  
"I love you Gallagher."

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case that isn't clear:
> 
> 1\. Lip knew he was Mandys soulmate all along and when Ian said it's not fair do deny the other person their soulmate like that - Lip talked to Mandy and told her that he was in fact her soulmate not Ian.
> 
> 2\. Yes, Mickey snuck the song in Ian's running playlist to sent him a message


End file.
